


Jack Frost Has A Family

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [17]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Free Verse, Jack has a family now, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem of my own design that talks about Jack having a family now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Has A Family

In the beginning he was alone

No one ever talking to him kindly

Not even the moon

But then he's in with the big four

He gains a family

And so much more

Both a Guardian of children

And the Spirit of Winter without help

They are jobs that both take so much work

But with his family on his side

He can get through it all

He's not alone anymore

Jack Frost has a family

And so much more


End file.
